Silent Demons
by zatchandbeybladefreak
Summary: While on a pretend mission with Shikamaru, Naruto gets hurt by a hallow and nearly dies until Rukia saves him. However, Naruto is now a homunculus and to make things worst shinigami and homunculi are enemies!


Okay, I hope this story works out! the beginning of the story is kind of the same way the movie Slient Hill begins and it may almost be the same way most of the time but it'll probably have some of the parts from Silent Hill though later on since the reason why I wrote this story was because it all started when I was watching Silent Hill with my aunt and uncle and thought about writing a story simular to it only being a crossover with FMA, Naruto, and Bleach. Anyway, read and review please!  
----------  
_**Naruto stood on top of a hill, at the bottom of the hill there was nothing but fire and flames along with Kyuubi who was growling and causing earthquakes. Down there were also shinigami wielding swords fighting against Kyuubi. While up on his level he was being held back by a boy who was also wearing black only he had violet eyes and long green hair. **_

Iruka sturred in his sleep, he was spending the night with Naruto just to make sure he was going to come to school instead of skipping it as usual. However, his peaceful sleep was disturbed when he heard soft footsteps walking against the wooden floors.

"_**LET ME GO!!!" Naruto screamed, struggling against the boy until he finally broke free of the grasp and gave a deadly smirk as Naruto jumped off the hill and soon began having red swirls of chakra around him, blood red eyes, darkened whisker marks, and even began growing claws and fox tails like Kyuubi. **_

"Naruto…" Iruka said, noticing there was only a open window where Naruto's bed was and he also heard the door lightly squeak open.

Naruto walked in his sleep, his eyes tightly shut, his hair blowing softly in the wind, and he took his time walking up to that same hill from his dream.

_**Naruto had a dark sinister look in his eye as he clinched his fist almost killed all the shinigami in sight. **_

"_**NARUTO CUT IT OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rukia Kuchiki ordered, holding sode no shirayuki in her hand aiming it at him. **_

_**Naruto grabbed the and tossed it to the side with his hand. **_

"_**Naruto…I thought you wanted to be in peace…" Rukia said, her eyes were widened. **_

"_**I never wanted to be in the Soul Society! I think that immortality is better!!!" the homunculus Naruto screamed, before he swipped his claws at Rukia. **_

"Shinigami…" Naruto softly said, as he leaned over the hill lightly in his sleep.

_**Rukia fell down in pain and clinched her fist at the spot where she was bleeding. Naruto's blood red eyes stared at Rukia coldly with blood lust. **_

"Homunculus…" Naruto said, leaning over more.

"_**See maybe you should have chose the homunculus side and you could have LIVED," Naruto growled, kicking Rukia into the hill side. **_

"K-kyuubi," Naruto whimpered.

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!" Iruka screamed, running up to Naruto who was about to fall off the hill in his sleep.

"Shinigami…" Naruto said, louder as he almost fell down to his death.

Just when Naruto was about to fall off the hill his eyes snapped open in fear.

"AHH!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed, as he thought he was falling until Iruka's strong hands grabbed him.

"HOMUNCULUS!! HOMUNCULUS!! HOMUNCULUS!!!" Naruto screamed, still half-asleep.

"Naruto calm down I'm right here!!! I'm right here!!!!" Iruka screamed, shaking Naruto rapidly.

Naruto began crying in Iruka's shoulder loudly.

The Next Day

"So Naruto was chanting the word 'homunculus' in his sleep?" asked Sarutobi, raising an eyebrow at Iruka.

Iruka nodded and said, "Shinigami and Kyuubi too, only it was much softer then 'homunculus'."

"Does he have these dreams always?" asked Sarutobi.

"Well, he told me before I sent him back to bed and said sometimes that often dealt with some women who was a shinigami, Naruto says she has dark blue eyes, she's very caring, and she has black hair and there's a boy with long green hair who was violet eyes and wears…women clothes," Iruka added.

Sarutobi's eyes widened when Iruka held up a picture of three people.

"Naruto drew this, he says the little boy is him, the one who has the green hair is Envy, and the girl is Rukia." Iruka sighed, since Naruto had horrible drawing skills.

Sarutobi nodded and said, "Well Iruka tell me if he has some more dreams like this, then I'll try and send him out for some help. You're dismissed Iruka,"

Iruka nodded as he was about to walk out until he heard Sarutobi say,

"Oh, and Iruka here's a book I got from another ally village. You may need it," Sarutobi explained.

"Thank you Sandiame-sama," Iruka said, as he took the book and walked off to get to the class.

"OH NO I'M LATE!!!!!!!" Naruto gasped, when he woke up from his sleep. "Iruka-sensei is gonna kill me for this!" he thought, as he got dressed quickly.

Naruto ran outside even forgetting to lock the door since he was in too much of a rush to stop now. As Naruto ran down the streets of Konoha he noticed that there were some people walking in the streets wearing black clothing.

"That's weird…never saw them before," Naruto thought, as he continued to run to the academy.

"Okay the only person who isn't here is-" Iruka began, as he looked around the class seeing Naruto wasn't there.

"SORRY I'M LATE SENSEI!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed, busting in the classroom door only nearly scaring all the students half to death.

"Naruto…" Iruka grumbled.

Naruto took a seat next to Hinata, who's face suddenly turned red as soon as Naruto took a seat next to her.

"Okay, before I was rudely INTERRUPTED-" Iruka began, scolding at a grinning Naruto.

"I was about to explain your first example of a ninja mission, however. Instead of a three man squad they'll only be two of you all," Iruka explained.

"M-maybe I'll be with Naruto-kun," Hinata thought, looking at Naruto. "The first team is Sasuke and Sakura," Iruka began. Sasuke groaned, and Sakura grinned evilly at Ino.

"Cha! In your face Ino you pig!!!" inner Sakura screamed.

"Ino and Choji…" Ino groaned as Choji pigged out on some potato chips.

"Hinata and Kiba…"

"Guess I won't be with Naruto-kun then," Hinata thought, sadly.

Iruka went on and on with the list only leaving Naruto suddenly feeling lonely. Everybody always had a team but him for some reason.

"And Naruto with…" Iruka began, flipping the pages rapidly.

"Iruka-sensei, Naruto doesn't have a partner!" Sakura pointed out.

Iruka growled and muttered something, he had really screwed up this time and he knew it. Naruto stared at him with innocent eyes.

"I'll be with him." Shikamaru spoke up. "And Shino could be with Sakura while Sasuke can be out of this thing, he's talented right?" asked Shikamaru.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, he had no interst in being in it anyway he had other things to think about.

"Okay then Shikamaru, go on with Naruto," Iruka ordered.

Shikamaru only nodded at Iruka.

"Okay now, you all will be in the forest hunting down each scroll I hid there. Good luck!" Iruka said, as he led them outside and sent them out.

"Hm, thanks Shikamaru I could have been out of this stupid thing just like Sasuke you know!" Naruto lied, just not trying to show any happiness.

"No problem, it was a bit troublesome though," Shikamaru muttered, with a yawn.

"Typical…" Naruto thought, as he and Shikamaru walked into the forest ready for the hunt.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
